Stranded at the Drive In
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Imagining him singing makes me want to jump off a cliff. TedxOC One shot


**A/N: Sunny, if you finish your story before me…Happy fucking Valentine's Day, woman. Have fun cheating on Ted. I hate this story. It's stupid. And I hate you, Sunny. But not really.**

The distance had become too much for her. She couldn't handle being in a relationship with a WWE Superstar anymore. It wasn't so bad when he was just training. He stayed put in Florida. But now, he was in a different city every night, and maybe a different girl. Sunny wouldn't know what her boyfriend was up to, and now she didn't want to know. Ted DiBiase, Jr. was officially her ex-boyfriend.

The blonde sat at her computer in her second story apartment. It was around midnight. She should probably be sleeping since it was move-in day at her college the next day for her junior year. Instead, she was on the internet with two of her friends, Cara and Becky. They were currently engrossed in a chat room together, discussing why they hated the date of February 14th.

**HarleyxQuinn: **I hate today.  
**CaraMascaraxx:** Me too! But I'm actually single this year so let's all go out.  
**Pricelessbabe:** I don't want to go out.  
**HarleyxQuinn: **Sunny, change your effing screen name. I hate him.  
**Pricelessbabe:** I don't.  
**HarleyxQuinn:** It's Ted. He's gross. And you broke up with him. It's done. Move on.  
**CaraMascaraxx:** OMG SUNNY! You're still in love with him!

There was a light tap on the window. Sunny thought nothing of it…until the fifth time it happened.

**Pricelessbabe:** I don't know, Cara.  
**Pricelessbabe:** There is tapping on my window…  
**HarleyxQuinn:** IF IT'S TED, TELL HIM I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!  
**Pricelessbabe: **He's aware. Cody tells him every day. Brb, gonna see who this is.  
**Pricelessbabe:** And it better not be Ted.

Sunny walked over to her sliding door that opened up to the balcony. As she walked out into the night, a tiny rock whizzed right by her face, just missing her ear. "Hey!" she screamed, looking down at the balcony…at Ted. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a loud whisper.

And that's when Ted began to sing.

"Stranded at the arena. Branded a dog. What will they say Monday at RAW?"

Sunny buried her head in her hands. Ted was _not_ at her apartment at this hour, singing a song from her favorite movie with his own words mixed in. He was never the creative type, so this stunned Sunny.

"Ted! I swear I will get a squirt gun and hose your ass if you don't shut up!" she said, but Ted kept going.

"Sunny, can't you see I'm in misery? We made a start now we're apart. There's nothing left for me. Love has flown all alone. I sit and wonder why-yi-yi-yi, oh why, you left me. Ohh, Sunny."

"TED I HAVE NEIGHBORS!" Sunny yelled, contradicting her own meaning. "They aren't going to take kindly to dogs howling at the moon!"

Ted ignored her and carried on with his Valentine's Day song.

"Oh, Sunny, baby, someday when NYU is done…Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one. In heaven, forever and ever we will be. Oh, please say you'll stay, oh Sunny."

"I'm going back to the computer, Ted," Sunny said turning around and walking back to the door.

"Sunny! No! I'm not done yet!" Ted yelled.

Sunny rolled her eyes and rested her elbows on the balcony. If he wasn't looking so good in his green polo, she just might have closed the glass door on him for good. So she let him continue.

Ted cleared his throat and finished his song.

"Sunny, my darling, you hurt me real bad. You know it's true. But, baby, you gotta believe me when I say I'm helpless without you. Love has flown all alone. I sit, I wonder why-yi-yi-yi oh why, you left me. Oh, Sunny. Sunny, Sunny, why-yi-yi-yi-yi…Oh, Sunny."

Sunny stood there with her jaw dropped, and Ted looked up at her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Please tell me that you did not just memorize that song and sang it to me," Sunny said. Even though nobody was really around, it was still embarrassing.

"I did. Please take me back?"

"No," Sunny said, crossing her arms. "It just didn't work out." Sunny looked around where Ted was standing. Something was missing, something he was never without. "Cody! You can come out now!" she called.

Cody walked out from behind the dumpsters with a video camera in his hand. "I _told_ you she'd know I was here!"

"Why is your little gay friend taping this?" Sunny asked, turning red.

"Footage for our wedding," Ted whispered. "This is my last hope! Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"I got a haircut last week, jackass," Sunny said, leaving the room.

"You fucked that one up," Cody laughed, rewinding the video camera and watching Ted make a fool of himself over and over again.

"Give me that!" a female voice ordered, grabbing the video camera out of Cody's hands.

"IT'S THE DEVIL REINCARNATED!" Cody yelled, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and getting in the car. "Let's go, Theodore."

"He's staying here," Sunny said. "Go hang out with Randy or something."

"Have fun getting fired on Monday!" Cody said to Ted before speeding off.

"I hope he gets pulled over by the cops," Sunny laughed, grabbing Ted's hand.

Upstairs, Sunny's computer was flashing orange with IMs.

**HarleyxQuinn:** I think Sunny died. She never came back.  
**CaraMascaraxx:** It was Ted.


End file.
